For The Windows In My Twisted Little Paradise REBOOT
by Isildur's Heiress
Summary: This is the revised, slightly expanded version of For The Windows In My Twisted Little Paradise, second book in the Lost and Found Trilogy. After ten years of neglect and abuse sixteen year old Naomi Summers finds her way back into the world she knew before her father. Sequel to You Found Me. Kili/OC. High T rating for sensitive subjects and language
1. The First Letter

Welcome, and Welcome Back, my darlings! Just so every one knows, this IS part of a trilogy, so if you'd like to fully comprehend the full storyline, go back and read You Found Me. For my old hats, who have decided to stay with me, the formatting for this set is going to be a bit different from the original post, but never fear! I have kept most of the things the same, just reworked a few kinks, and made myself much happier with it. Love from me to you for reviews, and my deepest apologies for leaving this story for almost exactly a year. Quick reminder, I OWN NOTHING. If I did Tauriel would probably never have been in the movie.. ONWARD!

* * *

The First Letter.

Kili,

I miss you soo much! I miss Auntie and Mom and Thorin and Fili too, but I miss you most. It's been two birthdays since I got taken away, and I just learned how to write because Daddy won't let me go to school, and it took forever for him to teach me. I was waiting until I could spell good and write really good to write to you, because I don't want you to tease me for bad writing when I come back.

I have to go. It's the second birthday party and Daddy said he had something special for me today. I'll try to write more later and tell you about it.

I can't wait to see you again.

Naomi Summers.


	2. The Second Letter

The Second Letter

Kili,

My Daddy's surprise wasn't good. There was a man who took me into a room and did stuff. I don't know how to explain it but it hurt, and the man wasn't really nice. He put his hand on my throat and pressed and when I tried to move his hand when I couldn't breathe he smacked me. I don't know why he did it but afterward we when out to the living room and had cake and presents and did everything else. Daddy was asking the man about how I did. I don't get what he means but I guess the man said that I just needed to learn more. I'll write more as soon as I can. Daddy said that I needed to go to bed before I started this letter. I don't want him to catch me awake.

Goodbye for now.

Naomi Summers.

* * *

A.N. These next few chapters are going to be short snippets form Naomi to "Kili". These letters were never sent, and are just Naomi's way of keeping a diary.


	3. The Third Letter

The Third Letter

Kili,

I don't get it. Why does Daddy let these men do that to me? I don't understand. I thought that Daddies were supposed to be like Thorin, loving and gentle and they don't let people hurt their little kids. I'm not a little kid, but anyway. I hurt a lot. I just want to be home with you and Mommy and Auntie and Thorin and Fili. I don't want to hurt anymore.

I'll write more later.

Naomi Summers


	4. The Fourth Letter

The Fourth Letter

Kili,

Today a lot happened. Daddy woke me up really early and there were more men than normal and they had cameras. They didn't do anything worse than normal, they just wanted to get it on video this time. Daddy also gave me my first set of books for home school. I got tested about a week ago and the school said that I was really advanced for my age and I got started in the third grade.

Please don't forget about me.

Naomi Summers


	5. The Fifth Letter

The Fifth Letter

Kili,

I'm sorry that I haven't written in almost four months. Daddy found the journal that I kept my old letters in and he got really mad and he tore up all of my old letters, except the copies that I made that I keep in a shoebox under my bed. He took away my notebook and locked up all of my writing supplies unless I'm doing school. And he watches me when I do school so that I can't write then. I'm in the fifteen minute break of my end-of year exams and I'm writing to you. I miss you all tons. I can't wait to come home. I know I said this to you before I got taken but I love you Kili.

I'll see you soon, hopefully.

Naomi Summers.


	6. The Sixth Letter

The Sixth Letter

Kili,

It's my eleventh birthday and for some reason I started to bleed today. I asked Daddy about it but he just got mad. He told all of his friends that had come over for the party that it was canceled and they a had to go home. Then Daddy left for a little while and he told me to clean up the house while he was gone, I tried Kili, I really did but the blood made my jeans stick between the legs and I was really tired. When Daddy came back he gave me a book called "Puberty for Girls." and a box of rectangle things that I found out were called pads. I'm really tired Kili and I want to come and see you. I asked Daddy if we could go and see you all soon but he just went into his bedroom and ignored me.

Love always.

Naomi Summers


	7. The Seventh Letter

The Seventh Letter

Kili,

I haven't written for almost five months. After I read the book that my father gave me for my birthday I realized what had been happening for two whole years. It's called __sex.__ The book said that I shouldn't have had it until I was older but when I told Daddy he just laughed and said that the book didn't know anything about making money. He was really drunk.

Yesterday Daddy took me to a scary place in the back of a Chinese restaurant. I had been throwing up in the mornings and not sleeping well. Daddy gave me a pregnancy test and I guess it came back positive because when we got to that place a 'doctor' got between my legs and put something up there and took out this strange blobby thing and Kili it __hurt!__ Daddy gave the man money and we left. The man in the alley took my baby away and when I asked Daddy why he said that it would be bad for business if I was pregnant.

I'm scared Kili. I just want to come home.

Naomi Summers, Ex-Mom.


	8. The Eighth Letter

The Eighth Letter

Kili,

Two years from the first child he took, Daddy let me keep one. He was beautiful, and I loved him. I called him Brandoff, after you. I made the mistake of leaving him alone in a room with my father. My son doesn't have a marker. My son has a shallow grave under a tree in the yard. Kili I don't know what to do, Bran was my reason to be happy. Now he's gone, and I haven't see you in years. I'm lost now, Kili. I think this is the end.

Naomi Summers, Ship Unmoored.


	9. The Final Letter

The Final Letter

Kili,

It's been just over a year since last I could write to you. Since then I've been used by enough men that I've lost count, had so many abortions that I don't think that I'll ever be able to have kids, and after Brandoff I don't know that I want to. I have missed you all enough that it's become a constant ache.

Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday and I'm running away after the party. I can't do this anymore. I have a bag packed, money that I've stolen from 'clients' and food that I've slowly squirreled away. I'm leaving and I'm coming to find you.

I love you and I'll see you soon. I promise.

Naomi Summers


	10. Chapter 10 Lost and Found

Chapter 10, Lost and Found

AN This is the first real chapter to come out of the reboot, so brace yourselves, this one is a bit lengthier.

* * *

Naomi slipped into the velvet midnight with practiced ease. It was not, after all, the first time she had drugged her "gentleman callers" and escaped. This was the time, however, that she would get out and stay out, the memory of her baby son, and the internal pressure of her bond with Kili, spurred her feet across the wilted grass, and gave her arms the strength to push her father's beat-up truck to the edge of the drive, until she was out of shotgun range. The key slammed into the ignition, and a quick turn brought the engine roaring to life, gas pedal met the floorboard and gravel sprayed behind her. Naomi was finally free. Next initiative would be finding the clan Durin.

* * *

Kili was in the grocery store going to refill his fridge. Today was the day that he would go to Thorin and Viv's for some moral support and dinner. Lauren, Fili and their kids were supposed to show up too but for the last few years they'd come up with some excuse or another not to. They all hadn't done a lot of things for the last few years. Kili physically shuddered as he grabbed for a gallon of milk, no. He couldn't think about that.

Not today.

From his left came a calling of his name. Kili lifted his head, looking for the source of the noise. Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around him solidly, a dark strawberry blonde head pressed closely to his chest.

Kili was absolutely flabbergasted. "Um, Who are you?" He queried gently as he made to unwind her arms from his waist.

The young woman looked up at him with shining, familiar, sky blue eyes.

"Naomi." He murmured breathlessly.

Naomi smiled the most radiant smile at him as he repeated her name in happy realization. Kili lifted her by the waist and spun her in a circle, both of them laughing with abandon.

Kili set her on her feet and held her at arm's length, studying the waviness of her much-darker hair, the sharpened contours of her face, and especially the change in her body structure. The change that he noticed most was the pronounced curve of her waist and hips, on which is hands were currently resting.

"My, you got big." He said in wonderment.

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah. That's what ten years'll do to you."

Kili's eyes lit up, too happy having her in his arms again to flinch with the mentioning of her "time away". "I'm going to Thorin and Vivian's for the weekend. Do you want to come with me? I want to surprise them."

"Yes! What about Mom, will she be there? And Fili? Did they finally get together? Any more kids? Do I have nieces? Nephews? Brothers? Sisters?"

Kili laughed. "I'll tell you everything. Are you-?"

Naomi nodded, suddenly somber. "I ran away. I don't know how long it'll take for him to find me, especially since I have the truck. I don't want to think about that now." She threw her arms around his waist again and pulled him close, wrapping herself in the distinct scent that she had all but forgotten.

When they finally separated Kili took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. Naomi looked up him with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you."

Kili leaned over and kissed her forehead. "And I you."

The pair finished shopping and they got into Kili's black Jeep, once inside Naomi had elected to deal with dismantling her father's truck at a later date. The pair's hands only separated when loading and unloading groceries. Kili pulled himself into the driver's seat and flicked off the radio as it flared to life. Once on the road Kili placed his hand palm up and Naomi laid hers on top, fingertips brushing between his knuckles.

"What's happened since I was gone?" Her tone would have suggested that she had been to a college or something of the sort.

"You have a twin brother and sister now. Charles and Lilli. They're six and the spitting image of Fili." Kili loosed a breathy chuckle. "They get into more trouble than Fili and I could ever have though. Think kitten on Red Bull and the Energizer Bunny, combined and throw in about seven cups of mischief."

Naomi smiled wider and wider at Kili's stories about her brother and sister. " No more "Thee" "Thine" "Thou" or "My lady"'s now, huh? It sounds odd not hearing that... Anyway, what about Thorin and Auntie? Did they have kids? Get married and all of that?"

Kili nodded, still smiling. " I never said "Thee" or "Thine", ya little toad. But, yes they were a very…active couple once those walls came down." Kili scrunched his face and looked up at the ceiling of the car as they stopped at a red light. "There are…four? Yes! Four."

Naomi's eyes went wide. "Names? Ages?" She pressed.

"Ami, is the oldest. She's nine, and looks just like Vivian, just slightly darker hair and blue eyes. My God did she ever get the Durin eyes. Then there's the triplets. Mark and Alex look are built and have Thorin's face."

He chuckled. "Those poor boys got the odd Durin auburn hair, though. And Viv's eyes. The only girl in the Infamous Three is the almost perfect blend. Also the only one that Thorin named. Dis has Thorin's jet black hair, and hazel-blue eyes."

Naomi was so wrapped up imagining all of the children that she almost didn't notice that the car had stopped and the engine was no longer running. Kili squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Naomi took a deep breath. "I'm home."

* * *

When Kili and Naomi rang the doorbell of the Tudor-style home of Vivian and Thorin, Vivian ran to give Kili a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Vivian looked at Naomi with puzzlement. "Who's this Kili?"

Naomi smiled softly and moved forward to hug her aunt for the first time in ten years. "Hi Auntie."

Vivian scrambled away from Naomi's outstretched arms as though she had just announced that she was going to kill them all.

"Kili what are you trying to pull?" Vivian sounded angry and hurt, "You _know _what today means to all of us!"

Kili was aghast. "Do you really think that I would hurt you like that?"

"That doesn't matter! I'm sorry honey. Whatever he paid you to do this, it wasn't enough. You don't realize what happened. This was just a cruel joke." Vivian barely restrained tears, and she moved to close the door and leave the pair on the doorstep, when Naomi grabbed her shoulder and turned Vivian to look her in the face.

Naomi was furious. "You think he's lying? That he would have done this to you? Trust me I know exactly what this family has gone through! I went through it right along with you!"

"No! No one knows or understands! Her mother has never stopped grieving! The police have completely given up all hope of ever finding the bastard that took her, much less finding Naomi alive! YOU ARE BOTH LIARS AND FAKES! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vivian was raging, she threw Naomi's hand from her shoulder, striking a pose of defiance that had made Thorin Oakensheild himself quiver in his boots. Naomi was nonplussed, responding with her own Stand-Your-Ground stance, meeting Vivians eyes without fear.

Thorin had been shooting loaded looks in Kili's direction from behind the doorframe, Knowing well that his nephew could speak more truths with his eyes than he ever could have with words.

Thorin strode to Vivian, placing his hands on her shoulders placatingly. "Why don't we offer this young lady a chance to __prove __whether or not she is our dear Naomi."

Vivian lifted her chin defiantly to the still-roiling teenager standing, hands clenched, feet apart in the middle of her doorstep.

"Fine. What was her favorite Anthony Hopkins movie?"

"Silence of The Lambs. It was also the first Hopkins that I ever watched." Naomi muttered through her teeth.

Vivian narrowed her eyes. "Very good. What was the name that she gave my car, the black one?"

Naomi thought for a second. "T Bad Bad Birdy."

Vivian's lips pursed. "Impressive. What was the name of the first teddy bear that she was ever given and who gave it to her?"

"Sir Barnabus Lecter. Given to me by you at my third birthday party." Naomi's tone was even, if irritated.

Vivian nodded. "Now, and this is the last question, What was the color of the tattoo behind er mother's left ear, who has the match and what was it of?"

Naomi's eyes met her Aunt's. "It was a half-closed, sky blue rose, tinged with scarlet red. The person with the match, and incidentally her soulmate, is Fili. "

"Show me where Naomi had her tattoo. Now." It wasn't a request, and Naomi had the sense not to treat it as such.

Naomi lifted the hem of her faded T-shirt to reveal a dark pink rosebush with two blossoms, one inky black and the other the same dark pink as the outline of the bush.

Vivian's eyes went wide and the tips of her fingers dug into her bottom lip. "Naomi."

The next anyone knew Vivian was on the floor in a dead faint. Thorin scooped her into is arms and deposited her gently onto the futon in the living room, followed closely by Kili and Naomi.

Naomi looked up at Thorin timidly.

Thorin pulled her by the wrists into a bear hug. "I've missed you, Little One."

"Cant…Breathe!" Naomi spluttered.

Thorin let her back on her feet, chuckling.

"Better?" he rumbled.

Naomi laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his shirt. "You have no idea."

She sighed happily as Thorin began running his hand over the back of her head.

Naomi raised her head and looked up at Thorin. "Can I call my mom?"

Thorin nodded and dictated her mother's new number to her as she dialed.

Kili sat beside her as she held the phone to her ear, listening patiently to the dial tone. Finally there came a weary "Hello?"

Naomi took a deep breath. "Hello Mom."

There was a gasp from the other end. "Naomi? Is that you?"

Naomi had tears streaking down her cheeks. "Hi Mommy."


	11. I Dreamed A Dream

Chapter Eleven. I Dreamed A Dream

"Naomi. My little girl." Lauren knew that she was crying, and normally she would have been disgusted with herself, but she also knew that her daughter was safe. After ten years her oldest daughter was safe.

Fili had just put their six year old son and daughter to bed, and had come into the living room to find his wife of eight years, sobbing and holding the phone.

He moved to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Bending to whisper in her ear he asked, "Who?"

He moved back when Lauren turned her head to look at him. "Naomi." She replied shakily

Fili's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" It had happened before, where sick people pretended to be Naomi and called the house.

Lauren only nodded curtly as something on the other end of the line commanded her attention again. "Vivian? …Yes, shortly….Uh-huh…We'll get one…I know that but this is important! Is there anything that you want me to…..Yes, of course I do!…. Excellent! Alright. Yes. Put her on again. Hello?…Hi baby. Fili and I will be there as soon as possible….Of course! Are you sure honey? Okay, they will be. We're bringing something special for you by the way. Mmm-hm. Alright baby. I love you and I'll be there soon…. I love you so much…. Bye honey."

Fili raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"We still have all of the wedding videos and such in the tote under the bed, right?"

"Of course. Why? What's happening?"

"Just pack an overnight bag for the kids and get them ready to go out. I'm going to get that tote into the car. The scrapbooks are in there too, right? Even Thorin and Viv's?" Lauren was more hurried and expressive than Fili had seen her since she had found of that she was pregnant.

"Yes. The dolts can't keep track of their own memorabilia, and I'll never understand it, but yes." Fili paused and processed the rest of her statements.

"Dear Jesus, Ren! I just got those stubborn little things to go to sleep! Why in the hell am I going to wake them up __now__?!"

Lauren became deadly. "I have waited. Ten. Fucking. __Years__. For my daughter to come home. I don't care __what __I have to do or __who __I have to piss off. I am going to see her tonight. And she has asked to meet her brother and sister." Lauren relaxed, her statement made. "Would you mind, dear? I have other things to attend to at the moment."

Fili couldn't remember a time when his wife had been so vehement. Normally the spot of Pushy, Demanding Bitch was filled by Vivian.

Deciding to spare himself he said, "Yes dear."

Lauren awarded him with a kiss. "Thank you!" she singsonged as she disappeared into their bedroom.

Fili took a deep breath. The prospect of Smaug eating him alive had been easier to deal with. At least they had a chance of killing him quickly__. ___Toddlers were another matter entirely._

* * *

An eventful car ride later Fili and Lauren arrived at Vivian's place.

Fili had his arms full with two sleepy children, while Lauren raced to the door carrying the overnight bag and the medium-sized blue tote that held all of the wedding pictures and videos, as well as the baby albums and other miscellaneous memorabilia collected over the years by both households.

The door was opened by a young woman who was not immediately familiar.

Seconds of stillness passed between the mother and her daughter before Lauren dropped what she was holding and embraced her oldest child. Several tearful moments later, Naomi opened her arms to Fili before she realized that his arms were full, and she quickly relieved him of the softly snoring Charles.  
They exchanged an awkward one-armed hug, laughing together as Fili promised her a better one as soon as they twins were situated.

Charles noticed when he left his father's arms and he picked his head up from Naomi's shoulder. He looked at her oddly. "Who're you?"

Naomi smiled. "My name is Naomi. You can call me Mimi if you like. What's your name?"

The young boy seemed to come to some conclusion. "I'm Charlie. You look like Mama."

Naomi's eyes widened slightly. "That's because she's my Mama too."

He nodded sagely. "Mmm." Charlie laid his head back on her shoulder.

Vivian told Naomi and Fili that, since her children were spending the night with one of her other close friends' house, the twins could sleep in the boys' room.

Once Fili and Naomi had settled the twins in their beds they embraced tightly.

"I never got to know you. I'm sorry for that." Fili had her at arms' length, hands firm on her shoulders.

"You have no need to be. We can fix that with time." Naomi sighed. "Let's go say hi to Mom."

Back in the living room Vivian and Lauren were talking rapidly and rooting through the box of memorabilia.

They finally chose the wedding and bachelor/bachelorette video for Thorin and Vivian who were, needless to say, the first couple married.

Naomi was snuggled with Lauren, her legs over her mother's, head pressed to Lauren's shoulder, as they had when she was younger.

The bachelor party was wild to say the least, Fili holding the camera and providing narration. In the beginning Thorin was obviously smashed and speaking animatedly to a depressed-looking Kili who was nursing a beer.

At one point Fili was hit in the face by some bystander and instantly the camera was left to showcase the brawl on the floor. Thorin and Kili had jumped instantly on the man who had cracked Fili across the face.

The next clip of the bachelor party was of a different bar, Kili now holding the camera and shaking with laughter.  
"Et wood appear tha' me broter an' me unkl 'ave walked 'emsevves inter tha rong bar. Tha've asso decided to fit in wiv' the regulars."

Kili's brogue came through with a flaming passion when he was drunk.

The camera panned to Thorin and Fili in the middle of a dance floor, grinding, and with their tongues down each other's throats.

The three women looked scandalized at the blushing Durins.

Vivian paused it for a moment and cocked her head. "It's kinda hot to be honest."

Everyone simply grinned. Kili coughed something like "Horndog." and all was silent again.

The video continued into the bachelorette party. Vivian and three of her girlfriends, Lauren among them, were out in various bits of lingerie. As the girls entered a bar the camera was passed to Lauren, who was giggling madly. There were brief videos of them dancing and otherwise having fun, but the most entertaining was when some strange man had grabbed Vivian's ass, causing Thorin to growl and wrap his arms tighter around her. Vivian had smiled at the man sweetly as she turned to face him. There was a pale blur and the man was on the ground. Vivian moved her foot over the man's face and when the edge of her heel was resting on his nose, she stomped hard. She called to her friends and they all left.

The wedding video made Naomi cry. Thorin and Vivian had written their own vows and the rings that they exchanged were made by Bofur, and brought to them by Gandalf. The reception was nearly as wild as the bachelor and bachelorette parties had been. Occasionally Kili was brought into the view but he was usually depressed-looking and/ or nursing some form of alcohol.

* * *

The next few hours passed much the same way. By 2:30 the next morning Naomi had watched the both of the wedding videos, all of the birth videos and all of the birthday parties.

Thorin, who ended up carrying Vivian into their bedroom, told Fili that he and Lauren, who was also sleeping, that they could have the spare upstairs bedroom and that Kili and Naomi would have to share the futon.

Kili ducked into the bathroom and changed into green flannel pajama pants and a wife beater, leaving a grey t-shirt and a pair of his boxers on the sink for Naomi.

Naomi also changed and appeared in the living room, quickly shimmying underneath the covers. Kili moved closer to her and tentatively slipped an arm around her waist. Naomi giving no resistance, he pulled her closer to him until they were flush.

Naomi flipped herself over so that she faced Kili and tucked her head in the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The pair sighed and moved closer together and fell asleep.

* * *

Later in the night Naomi began murmuring and thrashing in Kili's arms.

"No! No! Daddy! He's mine! You can't!"

Kili sat them up. "Naomi? Naomi, relax. You're safe. Shhh."

Naomi thrashed harder. "Don't take him! Daddy, I'll do it if you want just __please don't take him!__"

Kili pulled her into his lap, holding her head to his throat. "Shh. Shhh. Baby I'm here. Relax. Shhh."

Naomi woke with a start. "BRAN!" She cried, reaching for something.

Kili wrapped the arm that wasn't holding her head around her own and pulled her to him. Naomi straddled his waist and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Kili he took my baby! He took Brandoff!" Naomi looked at him, eyes shining. "Why? What was wrong with him?" She sobbed brokenly.

"Naomi, who was Bran?"

"My son. The only baby he let me bring to term."

Kili leaned his head onto hers. "What happened to him?"

Naomi shook her head.

"Tell me, please?"

"Last year I got pregnant again and I begged Daddy to let me keep this one. He did and I named him Brandoff when he was born. My little Black Raven, after you."

Naomi lifted her head to smile at Kili. It was a broken hearted smile.

"He was a month and a half old when Daddy took him from his crib and I came out of the garage to my baby crying. Daddy had taken him into the bathroom and was drowning him. I tried to make Daddy stop. I tried to take my baby away. But Daddy slapped me backwards into the sink. When I woke up Bran was in my arms, but he was blue. Kili my baby was __blue__!"

Kili looked into her eyes, clouded over with torture and pain. Naomi continued, "Daddy said that I had to get rid of him. I didn't want to and Daddy ripped him from my arms. Daddy took Bran to the burn barrel outside and dropped him there. Daddy told me that my son was where he and I belonged, in the trash. I snuck out later, and buried him, but Kili oh _Gods_. I couldn't look at my own baby. "

Naomi moved from Kili's arms, speaking now with vehemence. "It was then, when my __father __took away the only person that I could have ever admitted to loving in that shithole of a life that I had, it was then that I decided that was going to leave. And when that dirt bag __FUCKER __came for me I would be ready. I would kill him."

Naomi sunk to her knees, shoulders shaking, but unable to cry anymore for her infant son. Kili picked her up off of the floor and pulled her back into bed with him. "Naomi you're safe now. I will protect you always from anything. I promise. I love you."

Naomi wrapped her arms around is neck and threw one leg over his hip. "I love you too."

And there they stayed until the morning.

* * *

The next morning Naomi spent time with her younger brother and sister. Everyone left for their various jobs after eating breakfast, with the exception of Kili. He told Naomi and the twins that he was going to straighten out his apartment and that he would come and pick them up later.

Naomi sent the twins to play in their room while she cleaned up the kitchen.

Lillibeth Andrea, known as Lilli to her family, was the mastermind behind most of the mischief caused by the children of the Durin boys, and, being such, was leery of this new person claiming to be their sister.

"Hey! Charlie!" She called to her brother down the hall.

Charlie, who had been watching Naomi clean from behind the doorway, whipped his head over his shoulder at his sister's voice.

"Yeah?"

Lilli rolled her eyes and beckoned him closer. "C'mere!"

Charlie tore himself and his eyes away grudgingly and entered the bedroom to stand in front of his sister.

"What?" Charlie was irritated.

"I don't think that she's our real sister."

Her brother looked at her exasperatedly. "Why? She looks just like Mama."

"Yeah, I know. But Charlie she doesn't __feel __right! I don't like her."

"Too bad, I do. And she feels fine you dope." Charlie knew full well that the only reason Lilli was acting like this was because she was jealous. Honestly though? He didn't think as much of their Uncle Kili as she did. "Lilli why don't we just go watch a movie with her? I'll even let you pick."

Lilli narrowed her eyes, seeing that she had no other way around her brother's logic. "Fine. One movie, but if I don't like her then, that's it."

Charlie smiled triumphantly and took is sister's hand. They walked down the hall and called to Naomi.

She popped her head out of the breakfast bar. "What's up kiddo?"

Charlie flashed his most charming smile and asked sweetly, "Could we watch a movie with you please?"

Naomi ducked back into the kitchen and came to lean on the kitchen doorway. She sighed dramatically, smiling. "I suppose."

Charlie's smile widened. "It's sister's turn to pick."

Lilli departed with a scowl into the living room. Charlie gripped Naomi's hand and pulled her into the living room with him.

"You sit here." Charlie directed her to the middle cushion of the three-person couch. He looked over his shoulder at his sister with a mischievous grin. Lilli glared and stuck her tongue out at him as she put in the DVD.

Lilli sat down on Naomi's right, scooting as far away as possible from her, glaring as her traitorous brother snuggled into her lap.

"What movie did you pick?" Naomi asked, confused as to why the little girl disliked her so much.

"Lambs." Was Lilli's clipped reply.

Charlie raised his head to look at his sister in anguish. "Not again! Lilli!"

"What's so bad about __lambs?"__

Charlie looked up at her pouting. "Hammyball is freaky. And so is Buff'lo Bill. I don't like it."

Naomi's confusion mounted until the opening credits rolled.

"Ohhhh. Sweet!" Naomi was overjoyed when she realized which movie they were watching.

"What?" Lilli was deadpan.

Naomi's eyes were glued to the screen and she grinned. "This is my favorite movie ever."

Lilli was shocked. "Really?"

"Mmm-hm."

Thinking that maybe this girl wasn't so bad, Lilli scooted closer to Naomi, allowing their legs to touch.

* * *

By the end of the movie Lilli was snoring softly, her head and torso leaning on Naomi and Lilli had allowed Naomi to put her arm around her.

Charlie was still awake and Naomi gently nudged him off of her lap. Naomi gathered Lilli into her arms and deposited her gently on to the in her room. When Naomi moved her arms from behind Lilli's head the young girl tightened her grip on Naomi's collar and Naomi tried for some time to pry the little fingers away.

Lilli finally let go and murmured something like, "Not so bad…"

Naomi smiled and went back into the living room. Charlie had put in another movie and was curled up in the spot his sister had just vacated.

"Hi, kiddo."

Charlie looked up. "Hi."

The pair settled in to watch "Sharktale" and about halfway through Charlie sat up and pressed pause on the Xbox.

"What's up?" Naomi asked.

Charlie was nervous and suddenly he ran down the all and into his bedroom. "Charlie? What's wrong?"

Naomi was halfway down the hall when he called out.

"Don't come in! I'll be out in a minute! I'm fine!"

"Okay!" Naomi was concernedly wary.

Minutes later Charlie appeared with a small animal cracker box in his hand. He took a deep breath and went down on one knee.

Naomi for her part understood where this was going and was trying not to die from cuteness overload. At that moment Kili, who had been watching through the window, opened the door quietly and slipped in.

"Naomi will you marry me?"

Naomi smiled and Charlie kept going, unsure what that smile meant. "I'll love you for a long time and I won't like any other girls ever! I promise!"

Naomi took Charlie's wrist and gently pulled him to his feet. Getting on her knees she spoke gently. "Charlie, I'm flattered, but I'm attached."

Charlie pouted. "To who? I betcha I can get him to share."

Kili laughed. "Sorry boyo. I'm the only person going to marry this girl." He placed his hand on Naomi's shoulder and she smiled up at him.

Naomi looked back at Charlie and pulled him into a hug. "We can be friends. I'll be your best friend for forever. I promise."

The little boy took his 'ring box' and put it away in is room, being a child he also got distracted and began playing with his cars, proposal already almost forgotten.

Naomi had gotten to her feet and wrapped her arms around Kili's neck, her smile matching his. "Marriage? But we've only just seen each other again."

"I know. Just polishing off some competition. I will marry you, one day."

Naomi threaded one hand into his hair and Kili's arms tightened on her waist.

"Prove it." She challenged, looking into his deep brown eyes.

Kili kissed her.

The kiss was one of the few that Naomi had ever received and it was mind-blowing. Kili's tongue had worked it's way past her lips to battle with hers. His lips danced with Naomi's to the rhythm of their hearts. It wasn't the worlds greatest kiss, nor was it the worst but when both parties retreated briefly for air Naomi, blinked, lips and shuddered.

"Point taken."


	12. Family

Chapter 12. Family

Lauren came home that later that day and she had some papers in a folder. Naomi and Vivian were giggling over the stove as they stirred the stroganoff. Thorin and Kili were situating plans with Bofur using the special cell phones that Gandalf had given them so that Erebor would not be without leadership until such time as the new successor was named. Fili and the twins were passed out, snoring on the couch while 'Lion King' ran in the background for the seventh time that day.

"Hello all!" Lauren called as she squeezed into the door, bags of groceries and paperwork in her arms.

Naomi turned her head, smiling at something that Vivian had said. "Hi Mom!"

"I have a surprise for you! Come here!" Lauren's own smile flickered as something in her daughter's eyes darkened, and with it, her demeanor.

Naomi's smile was still there as she crossed the room to her mother. "What is it?"

"You're going into the eleventh grade next week!" Lauren announced.

Kili's head snapped up. "I'll come back in a moment. Excuse me Master Bofur." He closed the phone with a snap. "Lauren, what do you mean? She can't go to school now! The girl's barely been home two days!"

"I'm her mother and I think that she's ready. Kili I know that you want to spend time with her and make up for lost time, and trust me I do too, but she needs an education to get anywhere in today's world. You have gone through the same subjects as she will, and I've made arrangements with the school that she can live at your apartment. Provided, of course, that her grades are maintained."

Naomi was getting rather frustrated with everyone making decisions and talking about her like she wasn't in the room. "Hello? I'm right here! What if I didn't want to live with Kili? Have you thought about that?"

Thorin did a spit-take. "Just one second, Bofur." He covered the receiver with his hand. "Naomi we know as well as you do that living with Kili would be nothing short of amazing for you, don't start."

Naomi nodded her head slightly. "That's not the point!"

Vivian called from the kitchen. "Enough! Naomi you're going to go to school and live with Kili, whether or not you enjoy it entirely. Lauren you could have told her beforehand. Kili close your mouth and sit down. Thorin!"

Her husband's eyes met hers and she raised her eyebrows, communicating a wordless command. Thorin clicked his phone shut.

"FILI!" Vivian shouted with more force than most likely necessary.

Fili started awake and fell off of the couch. "Mmh?"

"Dinner." Vivian grinned.

The twins had woken when the argument had started between their mother and sister. Everyone seated themselves at the table and Naomi, Vivian and Lauren brought out the food.

Tonight's entrée was a stroganoff, the smell of the mushroom sauce and bits of hamburger meat wafted themselves at the rest of the family. Even Fili, who had been grumbling softly about being woken, stopped and inhaled the scent deeply. Naomi was carrying a plate of steaming homemade butter rolls, smelling warm and good, and a bowl of Brussels sprouts. Lauren had a plastic pitcher of fresh lemonade with mint picked from the back garden.

Everything was set on the table and the girls took their places, Naomi between Kili and Lilli, Lauren beside Fili and Thorin and Vivian between Thorin and Charlie. The family joined hands and bowed heads around the table and Thorin's rumbling voice rolled over the table.

"Revered Mahal, we thank You for the food You have provided for us on this day. We thank You also for the safe return of Your daughter Naomi. We ask for Your guidance and support in the coming days as she adjusts to her new life. In Your Name we pray. Amen."

"Amen." Chorused the family.

Dinner was a conversational affair, eating and drinking and joyful laughter as the day's news was transmitted in stories.

When dinner was done and Vivian was calling for dishes to be done the three boys shot up and began humming as the rest of the family transferred to the living room couches.

Naomi started to get up and help with clearing the table. Vivian placed a hand gently on her elbow and pushed her back into the couch. "Watch."

Fili was standing next to the table, plates stacked next to him. Kili stood in the kitchen doorway, grinning like an idiot, and Thorin was rolling up his sleeves next to the sink, smiling as he nodded.

"O-h!" Fili began.

"O-h!" chorused Kili, just slightly higher.

"Oo-h!" Thorin boomed, his baritone seeming to vibrate the girl's very souls.

**_**Bend the knives and chew the forks!  
Unscrew the bottles and rot the pork!  
Drop the glasses and break the plates!  
That's what Vivian Durin hates -**_**

**_**Cut the cloth and eat the fat!  
Leave Legos on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the kitchen floor!  
Splash the juice on every door!**_**

**_**That's what Vivian Durin hates!  
So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!**_**

As the boys sang they threw the dishes from the table to Kili, Kili to Thorin and by Thorin they were washed, dried and put away within minutes. Another round of the song saw the boys through wiping down the counters and table, and sweeping.

Dinner over and chores done They settled down to watch a movie. Naomi and Kili were almost settled when Kili said. "Wait! Naomi you and I are supposed to go home tonight!"

Naomi almost pouted at the thought of leaving her mother so soon. Lauren, sensing her daughter's thoughts, embraced her tightly. "I'll come and see you after work tomorrow. I promise."

* * *

The drive to Kili's apartment was relatively quiet and uneventful, Naomi humming along to the songs she knew, and just bathing in the sense of peace and home that Kili seemed to radiate.

"I need to go get Daddy's truck tomorrow. Have it taken somewhere and destroyed." Naomi's quiet assessment almost unnerved Kili, but he nodded. The fewer reminders there were of Naomi's time with her "father" the better.

When Naomi and Kili got to his apartment they got into the door and set down Kili's bag. From mutual exhaustion, Kili showed Naomi around the place briefly and they curled up in the bed, fast asleep in each other's arms before they hit the mattress.

They were woken the next day by an insistent person hanging on the doorbell. Kili rose with the full intention of giving a good Dwarvish-cursing-out to whomever stood outside. He threw the door open with a sheet wrapped around his waist and a dour expression on his lips. Lauren raked her eyes over his barely-clad and definitely-blushing form. One delicate eyebrow cocked, "I wonder if the full-body blush is a dwarf thing, or just a Durin trait?" Lauren shook her head at her own absentminded muttering, "I'll go and make breakfast."

Kili just stood, rather dumbfounded, and when he had not returned to the bedroom, Naomi wandered out, and quickly blanched, "Hi Mom."

"Good morning Naomi. Long night?" Lauren's knowing smirk said everything that she was thinking, and the blush that was creeping down to Kili's bellybutton assured her that she wasn't wrong.

Naomi looked at the floor, "Not really, but Kili and I are going to get dressed now." She took a deep breath and smiled at her mom, enveloping her in a quick hug. Naomi closed the bedroom door once her mother had gone into the kitchen.

Kili spoke for the first time. "Sorry about that. One helluva way to start your first morning here."

"It's fine." Naomi pulled on her t-shirt and jeans quickly. "I pulled some clothes out for you."

Kili looked to where she pointed. "Thanks."

Naomi rooted through her bag for a hairbrush. "Question."

Kili let the towel fall to the floor after tugging on his boxer-briefs and jeans. "Go ahead."

Naomi used the full length mirror to style her hair and do the last few wardrobe fixes. "Are we going to sleep like that every night?"

"Do you want to?"

She looked at Kili for the first time since her mother had left. Naomi's eyes raked over Kili's impressive physique, killer arms connected to broad, powerful shoulders and perfectly toned abs. Damn. And she'd somehow missed all of that?

"Naomi?"

She shook her head. "Sorry. Um, I don't know that I'd mind. Are you okay with that?"

Kili nodded and pulled a shirt over his head.

Naomi stepped close to him and looped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Kili crossed his wrists over the small of her back and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

A growl from his stomach shattered the light romance of the moment and drew a soft giggle from Naomi.

"Lets' go and see what Mom wants? Maybe eat something too?" She looked up at him smiling

Kili gazed down at her and smiled. "Maybe."

He bent slightly to kiss her nose and weave his fingers through hers.

* * *

After a hearty breakfast consisting mostly of coffee, eggs, and slightly overdone oatmeal Lauren addressed her business.

"Naomi the school was able to work in your schedule faster than originally anticipated and you are going to school the day after tomorrow."

Kili almost spit out his coffee. "What?! We would have so much to get! To prepare for! That isn't nearly enough time!"

Lauren's phone buzzed against the table top. "Hold on. Hello?"

Lauren sighed. "Yes, dear. Mmhm. No. He w-. Uh-huh. Hm-mm. I'm trying to get Naomi set for school. I'll call you back. Yes, I will. Goodbye dear."

There was a pause punctuated by a clatter, crash and a scream from the other end. "Fili? What-? Who? Oh, Lord. Okay, I'll be home shortly. See you soon."

Lauren slid a button on the phone and pushed it into her pocket. "Charles has decided to put a two-inch shard of my favorite vase into his foot. This is your school list Naomi, get everything on it and check on the school website for your schedule."

She threw a small wad of bills onto the tabletop. "School only!" Lauren called as she left.

* * *

Three stressful days later Naomi stood in the office of Cambridge High. Her first class was Psychology with Mr. Brown.

Having been shown where her locker was and depositing her spare books into it she made her way tentatively through the halls and into the classroom. Naomi sat down in a seat beside a boy with curly black hair framing a heart-shaped face, a well-tailored dark jacket, black slacks, and good shoes.

The boy noticed her looking at him and without moving his eyes from the book on his desk he spoke.

"You can give up now. I don't go that way." His voice was deliciously deep and it's rumbling cadence was delightful.

Naomi blushed and stuttered. " I wasn't- I mean-no." Naomi shook her head and groaned in frustration. "My goodness. Hi! I'm Naomi Summers."

She extended her hand out to him with a nervous half-grin.

The boy looked up for the first time and an impish smile accented his face and light grey eyes. He grasped her hand and shook lightly. "Benjamin Sherlock Jones, at your service. Call me Benny."

Naomi looked to the board and seeing nothing turned to Benny. "What do we normally do in this class?"

"Generally there's something on the board but it would appear that we have a sub."

"Ah." Naomi nodded.

At that moment the sub strode into the classroom. "Good Morning class. My name is Mr. Durin and I'll be your sub for the day."

Naomi's jaw hit the floor. Benny looked at her, brows creased. "You know him?"

Naomi nodded robotically. "He's my boyfriend."

Benny gazed at him appreciatively. "Lucky bitch."

Naomi looked at him with playful intensity. "Mine."

"Excuse me, you pair in the back, please stop talking."

Naomi grinned wickedly and said in her best innocent-schoolgirl voice. "Sorry, Mr. Durin, sir."

It was Kili's turn to let his jaw hang.

* * *

The next weekend found Naomi curled up in the bed that she and Kili shared.

"I'm glad I got this crap on the weekend." Naomi grouched.

Kili, who was spoon feeding her chicken soup, chuckled. "Right. Glad is the word that you're looking for."

"Well! If Benny wasn't with me, and the subject was less interesting I would die in Psych! Not to mention every other class!"

"And why is that?" Kili asked indulgently while pushing another spoonful of soup toward her open mouth.

Naomi swallowed. "Because you ruined me for other teachers." She said dreamily.

One stern look from Kili made her smile and continue. "No, but school is just kinda boring, the teachers are all drones and the subjects are old news."

A knock cut across what ever Kili had been about to say. Naomi wriggled happily and unwrapped herself from her cocoon of blankets and bounded to the door.

"Benny!"

"Jesus! Break my eardrums, why don't you! Nice socks." Benny's voice dripped playful annoyance and sarcasm.

"Right?" Naomi happily blew past her quickly-becoming best friends façade. "What's that? Benny you didn't say anything about a present!"

"That's because it was a surprise present, smart child." His voice was more exasperated endearment than seriousness, it quickly turned playful. "Now where's that smoking hot boyfriend of yours?"

"Benjamin!" Naomi cried with a smack to his arm. "How many times do I have to say this? He's. Mine!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Please! There's more than enough of me to go around!" Kili came out of the bedroom, chuckling, with bowl and spoon in hand.

Benny raised his eyebrows at Naomi briefly, and turned to address Kili, licking his lips. "Want to make a banana split after this?"

Naomi took Benny's arm and steered him into the living room, muttering his name warningly.

Kili chuckled. "What's in the boxes Benny-boy?"

Naomi giggled at Kili's personal nickname for the boy.

"All good thing to those who wait!" He tossed over his shoulder, turning to Naomi and whispering. "Wait two years that is!"

Naomi laughed and pulled Benny down onto the couch beside her. As she opened her mouth to ask, Benny cut her off. "Ah-ah! This is for both of you. Which means we have to wait for Captain Slow!" He called the last sentence into the kitchen, where Kili was rinsing the bowl and spoon.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kili said as he stepped into their living room.

Benny gasped dramatically. "Kili! We are in the middle of a semi-public place! I know I'm absolutely irresistible but such things must be confined to bedrooms! Not that I mind."

He smiled. "Okay, ineffective flirting aside I have a fully-equipped present for the pair of you! Open the box!"

Naomi pulled the box onto her lap and Kili sat beside her. In the box were two kittens, one a creamy white with a slightly darker patch running the length of its spine, sooty grey ears and tail, and china blue eyes. The other was a dark brown tabby with stunning green-amber eyes. Both kittens were longhaired and looked about a month and a half old.

Benny smiled as Naomi picked up and cuddled the tabby. "That one's the boy and the other is a girl."

"Are they good as far as shots and registration and chipping?" Kili asked, gently plucking the girl from the box.

Benny nodded. "Took care of everything and put in your name. I also have collars, tags, toys, a litter box, dishes, food, and a bed for them."

Naomi looked at Benny with wide eyes. "Oh my God! How much do we owe you ?"

He shook his head. "It's a present."

"It's far too much! We haven't even been friends two weeks!"

"I know. I just don't feel this kind of connection with anyone and I decided that you needed something to symbolize that. And something to commend you for having such an amazing boyfriend, hence two kittens."

Naomi pulled Benny into a one armed hug. "Thank you! Do you want to help name them?"

"Yes! Knowing you, you would call the girl something like Sophie! Ugh!" He teased.

* * *

The three of them batted names around for the next half hour.

Kili liked Charlotte, and Jane for the girl and Bronte and Eyre for the boy.

Benny wrote down the names and tossed them in a hat. "You're an English major, aren't you?"

Kili looked sheepish. "Is it obvious?"

Benny patted his thigh comfortingly. "Just a bit."

Naomi liked Hael and Morrigan for the girl and Loki and Lucifer for the boy.

"Damned Mythologist." Benny grumbled as he threw the names into the hat.

Benny chose Ruby and Sapphire for the girl and Dih-mond and Onyx for the boy.

"Alright. Choice time. Kili you pick the name for the boy and Naomi you are choosing for the girl. All decisions are final. Only I can bitch about it." Benny said.

Kili drew. "Lucifer."

Naomi loosed a triumphant hiss as she drew. "Charlotte."

"Goddamn it! Now I'm not the only gay thing in the room!"

"Benjamin!" Kili and Naomi chorused in playful outrage.

* * *

Two weeks later found Kili and Naomi asleep in their bed, kittens curled between them. Naomi's phone rang shrilly and the pair started awake gasping.

Naomi flopped back onto the bed and groaned, pulling the phone off of the bedside table and checked the number.

"Benny." She breathed. Benny never called like this. Something was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Naomi?" Benny sounded shaken and like he'd been crying.

"Benny, what's wrong? Where are you? Is everything okay?"

Benny's voice was rough and choked, not at all it's usual smooth bartitone . "I'm coming over. I'll explain everything there."

"Okay. Kili won't be wearing much." Naomi added the last bit trying to be playful.

Another humorless chuckle and Benny managed to sound tempted, if only for her benefit. "Promise?"

"Absolutely. Be safe. Luffles."

"Luffles, Doll."

Naomi sat up in the bed and softly slapped the bare chest of a certain sleeping person.

Kili jerked. "Oi. That's sensitive."

"Speaking of sensitive, Benny's coming over and it sounds big." Naomi was trying not to lay down and fall back to sleep.

"It'd better be. It's freaking two o'clock in the morning."

Naomi blushed, remembering her only-halfway joking promise to Benny. "I may have also promised him a certain person, who shall at this point remain nameless, would be in a rather advanced state of nudity."

"I. Am __not__. Flashing him." Kili cracked open one eye.

Naomi dissolved into giggles. "Wouldn't ask you to." She reached a hand to his waist, massaging the muscles above his ribcage. Kili rested his head on her shoulder, reveling in the gentle nature of the moment, allowing the knowledge of Naomi's true safety to wash over them both. It felt like an age to the pair of them, but somehow not long enough when the silence was broken by a curt knock.

"M'coming!" Naomi shouted, hissing over her shoulder at Kili to put a damn shirt on, gentleness replaced by playful tension.

Naomi opened the door to the sight of the one person that she never thought that she would see cry sobbing against the doorjamb.

"Oh my God! Benny get in out of the rain! What's wrong?!"

Benny stumbled in and wrapped his arms around Naomi. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't come over like this but my dad kicked me out and John's dad caught him with me about a half an hour ago and I didn't know where else I could go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." With every apology, Benny rubbed his cheek against her hair, somehow trying to confirm that she was real, and capable of offering comfort, unlike so many things in his life.

Benny sobbed on Naomi as she led them into the living room, sitting them down on the couch. Naomi pulled Benny's torso between her knees and the back of his head against her chest. Benny curled on his side and just cried.

"You don't have to talk until you're ready. I'll be here as long as you want me." Naomi said, running one hand over his arm and the other wound in his hair.

"I came out to my dad just a few days ago and he wasn't very happy. He kicked me out and I was staying with John until I got on my feet." Benny's voice cracked at multiple points, each crack another fathom's length into the depth of his emotional state.

"Who's John?"

"My boyfriend. I suppose ex, now. Anyway, his Dad caught us just a bit ago and he...well he freaked the hell out saying that I was a devil worshiper intent on converting his son to my dark master and how his son was not going to become an abomination like me. And then he started beating on John with the big cross on the wall, screaming that he was giving in to temptation and that God had given him up. The only thing I could think to do was run. Run before he killed me. This was the only safe place that I could think of. I'm sorry. I should go."

"Ha-ha. The fuck you will." Benny showed intent to rise, and Naomi buried her hand deeper into his curls, tightening her grip on his elbow, and pulling him tightly to her, "You aren't going anywhere. Stay with Kili and I as long as you need to. You're safe here."

He sniffled. "Promise?"

"Yes. Always."

"Hold me?" Benny looked to her with so much fear that Naomi was honestly daunted, this moment so in contrast to his dark, aloof self that she knew at school.

"C'mere." Naomi opened her arms and he burrowed into them like a child, pressing his ear to the place just above her heart and pulling his arms and legs close to his body. Naomi wrapped her arms over his shoulder, stroking his hair and humming.

Benny cried himself to sleep in her arms.

* * *

Hours later Naomi woke with empty arms and the smell of pancakes, sausage and eggs filling the air.

"Benny?" She called from the couch. "Kili?"

"Naomi stay in the living room!" Kili answered her.

This did not inspire any such thought in the young woman. "What are you doing?"

Benny had anticipated this reaction and moved to block her, scooping her into his arms and carrying her into her bedroom.

"Benjamin! Put me down! I want to know what you two are doing to my kitchen!"

"Stay." Benny deadpanned as he dumped her on the bed.

"BENNY! NOOOOOO! KIIILIIII!"

The door locked and Kili's laughter resonated through the door. "Consider this your punishment for leaving me in a cold bed last night!"

"Kili! I'm sorry! I love you! Please, just __please,__ please let me out!"

Whispers on the other side of the door. Chuckles and then silence.

Benny's voice echoed. "Stay here until we come and get you, nothing is going to go wrong. Just be patient please."

Naomi groaned and hit her head on the door. "Ow. How long?"

"About another ten minutes. Be in the bed when we knock." Kili said

"Fiine." Naomi grumbled, throwing the voice that whispered to her of the last time she had gotten orders like that from herself. She willed her breathing to steady, and her mind to stay focused on the present. _**Think about the smell of bacon, think about the texture of Kili's hair. Think about the kittens. I don't care, just **_**stay here. ** She shuddered, but smiled to herself when the nasty voice left her mind, ignoring happily the greasy fingerprints it left behind, that seemed to magnify the shadows.

After about fifteen minutes a knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"On the bed with eyes closed!" Benny called.

"This'd better be good." Naomi did as she was told, and quickly heard the lock pop open.

Something was rested on her legs and she opened her eyes. An aluminum tray was heaped with sausages, pancakes, bacon, biscuits, toast, a tureen of white gravy, and three mugs of coffee, made to personal taste.

Benny grinned widely. "I made the biscuits, the gravy and the sausage. Kili made the rest."

Kili smiled at Naomi lovingly. "That is to say the easy stuff."

"I love this! Why? I mean, what for?"

"You're the favorite woman in all of our lives. You've been there for both of us and we just wanted to say thank you. And we love you."

Benny's small speech nearly brought Naomi to tears. "Come here you two."

She moved the platter off of her lap and opened her arms. The boys clunked onto the bed beside her and tucked their heads under either side of her chin.

"I love you both. Always."

Suddenly the kittens jumped into Naomi's lap and mewled for food. "Don't worry, I love you too."

Giggling the group descended on to their breakfast, from there to showers and dressing. At about lunchtime Naomi got a text from her mom.

"Hey Kee?" She called to Kili from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"What's the plan for today?"

"Didn't have one, per se. Why?"

"Mom invited us, being you, me, the kittens and Benny, to a Birthday dinner for Charlie. Did you want to go?"

Two voices rang out. "Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

Naomi laughed. "That was just weird. Lets head over there in about a half an hour, 'kay?"

Benny cried out. "NO! I have no time to get properly dressed!"

"Oh for the love of God, just wear the purple shirt, slacks, and your dinner jacket!" Kili called to him.

"Fine!" Benny huffed.

Naomi shook her head laughing.


	13. The Family Closet, Full To Bursting

Chapter 11. Every Happy Family Has a Closet Full of Skeletons

Charlie greeted them at the door with a grin that spread from ear to ear and attacked them with hugs, even Benny, who had never been introduced before. Party festivities were riotous, various parents throwing out varying threats.

Naomi was quickly introduced to all of her cousins and even more quickly embraced as one of their own, especially by Dis, whose parents could not believe how quickly the notoriously shy young girl had forged their friendship.

Benny was introduced to the entire family and accepted and loved instantly. The kids were enthralled by his deep voice and asked him to sit an tell them stories about dragons. And so Benny entertained Lilli, Charlie, Mark, and Alex, Ami helped her mom and aunt set up the table, while Naomi gave the boys a hand in bringing in the seemingly endless mountain of presents for the twins.

Halfway through dinner a booming laugh echoed through the door. Lauren jumped to the door. "Justin!"

Naomi looked at her mom with piqued interest. "Who, Mom?"

Lauren took the tall, Viking-blond man by the elbow. "Naomi this is your Uncle Justin. Justin this is your other niece, Naomi."

Justin smiled and extended a thick hand to Naomi. "Nice to finally meet you. Thorin! How's that business degree coming, my man?"

Naomi saw Vivian place a comforting hand over Thorin's. "Justin, don't.

Justin's smile faltered a bit, but his jovial tone never changed. "Well where are my birthday Prince and Princess? I have some very special presents!"

Charlie and Lilli sent a glance at their mother and then got up from their seats and hugged their uncle.

"Hi uncle." They chorused, and meandered back to their places at the table.

Naomi sat perfectly still, slowly realizing why he looked so familiar.

"You." she breathed.

Justin had placed himself in the seat between Lauren and Fili, quickly starting a conversation with her about where he'd been over the last year. Apparently he only came up for the twin's birthday sleepover.

Naomi couldn't shake the disturbing familiarity and subsequent onslaught of memories. _**Supress, contain, smile for now. Take care of it later. **_

The Durin boys didn't seem to like him either, if Thorin's constant glares, Fili's dark muttering, and Kili's relative silence whenever Justin was in the room was anything to go by.

* * *

After presents, the family settled in for a movie and usually the three couples had he couch and the kids would sit or lay on the floor, Justin decided that he was going to sit between Vivian, who had been his ex, and his sister. About ten minutes into "Finding Nemo" Justin stretched, reached over and wrapped an arm around Vivian's shoulder, pulling her against him. Thorin glared at him with such intensity that, had Justin been paying attention, there was little doubt that Justin would have fallen dead on the floor.

Only a few minutes later Justin pulled the same stunt with Lauren, tugging her gradually away from Fili, earning another fantastically intimidating glare from the middle Durin.

The end of the movie signaled bedtime for the kids and much groaning and slowpoke behavior ensued.

Ami and Dis, who were used to sharing a bedroom, slept on the full-size bed in their room with Lilli. The three younger boys slept in sleeping bags on the floor of Mark and Alex's room and Justin got their bed. The guest bedroom was given to Lauren and Fili and Naomi and Kili slept on the futon in the living room again. Benny was the odd duck and opted for sleeping on the floor in the living room.

* * *

About midnight Naomi woke to Justin speaking in hushed tones. "Yeah. It's her, I'm sure of it. Tomorrow morning? But the- No, Bolg. What makes you think that I care? I just don't want to see them hurt. I don't care what happens to 'em. Just don't want to see it is all. Yeah. I will. Tomorrow. 'Night boss."

Naomi couldn't control the shiver of dread that spread through her. She burrowed closer to Kili and tried to sleep more. Sleep evaded her, and instead she tossed and turned, thinking of babies, and bruises, and a wound she thought she had a tourniquet on. Naomi Summers was lost in a forest of her own memories, and it was then that she finally found a degree of restless sleep.

The next morning Justin seemed a little uneasy beneath his mask of jollity. Breakfast was Thorin's ham, bell pepper and cheese omelets, with fried potatoes and orange juice. The kids rushed to dress and wash as soon as they smelled Thorin's potatoes. Breakfast was just another fiasco because of the Durin boys' way of cleaning up, the children trying to throw plates and help with the washing. Vivian buried her head in her hands and peered at Thorin through her fingers.

"This shit is all your fault. __Your__ genetics. Nothing to do with me."

Thorin laughed and stuck his tongue out as he threw a plate to Ami, whose turn it was to do the dishes.

The rest of the morning was relatively calm as everyone was sitting and dozing off the vast amounts of food they had cumulatively consumed. Everyone but Justin.

Naomi could here him dialing something into his phone and speaking one word to the person the other end.

"Now."


	14. Enter Sandman

Chapter 14, Enter Sandman

And so it was that the gates of Hell itself were inching open.

Thorin, who had been watching Justin from the corner of his eyes, sprang on him immediately. Pulling a six-inch blade from what had appeared to be a Leatherman case, Thorin pressed it to the quavering man's throat, backing him to the wall, blue eyes burning with unconcealed hatred.

"What have you done, you filthy worm?"

Justin threw a glance at Naomi, almost as if he expected her to jump to his rescue. "I've done nothing!"

"Liar! Why look to the girl? What help would she offer you?" Thorin pushed the tip of the blade further into the hollow of Justin's throat.

Naomi narrowed her eyes. "Not help. Assurance. He needs to know that it really is me."

Thorin looked to Naomi in shock. "Why?"

"He helped my father. With everything. What did you call it, Uncle dear?" Naomi directed the last sentence at Justin, quivering and now on his knees. " Oh. Initiation."

Up until now no one had noticed Lauren slipping into the kitchen and taking the storied culinist's scimitar from the kitchen drawer.

"Vivian take the children to the basement." When Vivian hesitated Lauren became unusually forceful. "Now! Go dammit!"

Vivian ushered the children into the hall, beckoning to Benny, asking him to help her keep the kids busy.

Lauren stepped away from the kitchen doorway, scimitar raised. "Thorin step away."

Thorin knew what was good for him, previous dealings with angry women and that scimitar had indeed taught him something, and with a light push he left Justin kneeling on the floor. Lauren took Justin by the scalp and dragged him to the middle of the living room floor.

"Lauren, please-" Justin whimpered, raising his hands up to his sister in supplication.

"Shut up! What have you done? I ALREADY KNOW! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR WHIMPERS BRING YOU?"

Lauren slashed the scimitar into the flesh of Justin's cheek, drawing a cruel half-smile. " YOU ARE A SPINELESS EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! NOT ONLY DID YOU TAKE MY ELDEST DAUGHTER FROM ME, I FIND OUT NOW THAT YOU ABUSED HER? THAT YOU HELPED HER FUCKING FATHER?"

Lauren's rage was tangible and Justin seemed to shrink into the carpet " I LIVED WITHOUT MY GODDAMN DAUGHTER FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS! AND YOU HAD THE __AUDACITY__ TO COME BACK AND HOLD ME! TO TELL ME THAT WE WOULD FIND HER SOON! TO SEE, AND PLAY WITH AND LOVE THE BROTHER AND SISTER THAT GREW UP WITHOUT HER! YOU __LIED __TO ME FOR TEN MOTHERFUCKING YEARS!"

Lauren's voice became soft and even more dangerous. Trailing the scimitar's blade around his neck, across his shoulders, leaving it at a spot on his lower back.

"I shouldn't kill you. I should take my time and make you feel only a fraction of the pain you caused me. Fortunately for you I don't have the luxury of time. Roast in Hell, you piece of SHIT!"

Lauren punctuated the last word by burying the blade of the scimitar into Justin's torso, twisting her face into something like a smile as she drew the blade from his body.

Naomi wasn't shocked, wasn't upset. She just watched in indifferent silence as the man who had tortured her through her childhood bled into the cream colored carpet, gasping and choking.

Thorin was the first to break the silence. "Ren, we need to get ready."

Lauren nodded, still watching her once-brother die slowly.

Weapons, and Kevlar were doled out quickly. Vivian was handed a small belt with throwing knives in holsters all the way around, Lauren tucked two sets of miniature double-headed axes around her person, two in holsters in her boots, one in a holster at her hip and holding onto the last.

Kili was handed a quiver and a compound bow, Fili a pair of axes, only marginally larger than Lauren's and Thorin drew a sword that glowed like platinum.

Naomi and Benny were handed Berretta 9000's and four extra clips. Naomi looked up at Thorin. "Where are the kids?"

Thorin tilted his head toward a small, almost invisible door. "Saferoom. Dragon-proof, locks on the inside, food enough for a small Dwarven army and a very gun-savvy nine year old."

Naomi chuckled. "No DNA test needed for that one."

"No way in hell." Vivian smirked.

Thorin motioned their group to various spots around the kitchen and living room, giving Benny a general run-down of how to kill someone with a semi-automatic handgun.

Everyone knelt in a ready position, waiting with bated breath for the moment when the Devil himself would break down the door.

None of them had to wait long.

"Honey, I'm ho-ome!"

* * *

The Durin clan wasn't doing well. Fili had a gunshot wound in his shoulder that was bleeding badly, but he was still dispatching the men and dogs that came for him with relative ease. Kili had moved into the rafters to snipe when a Chinese throwing star cut off the use of his left leg and he almost took a bullet to the head. (Naomi had never been more happy to have Benny around)

Thorin was sporting a good-sized gash across one side of his face and a broken nose, among other comparatively minor injuries.

Lauren, Vivian, Naomi and Benny were mostly uninjured and untargeted, but they assumed that it was only because the attacking parties had received orders to do so.

Just as the last man dropped dead, Lauren's third axe embedded in his forehead, and everyone almost breathed a sigh of relief a small projectile broke the window and landed in their midst. Apple-green smoke poured from it and Thorin's cry came just a few seconds too late.

"Sleeping gas! Cover!"

It only registered for Naomi as she hit the floor, ears ringing, sight blurred, that this was the end.

* * *

But it wasn't. No, reality was much, much worse.

Naomi opened her eyes to Kili's face above her. "Kili! Are you-" Her question turned to a rattling scream as she realized that it wasn't __all __of Kili above her. His features were twisted, mouth and eyes sagging grotesquely, face a pasty grey that Naomi had only seen before once. Kili's head was pinned by scalp and skin from the back of his neck and hung just above her, perfectly eye level. Screams morphed to hysterical sobs merged with curses upon the world.

"NO! KILI! YOU BASTARDS!" Naomi thrashed against the bonds holding her hands above her head, kicking in an attempt to loosen the ones at her feet.

For the first time since waking Naomi could hear past the sound of her own shouts and screams. Dry sobs wracked the body beside her as the voice that belonged to Vivian tried to comfort her. "Shh. Shhh-sh-sh. I know baby. It's going to be okay. Baby, calm down. You have to calm down, honey. I know it hurts, but you have to calm down."

Benny moaned on her left, Naomi looked at him and gasped. His face was bruised and scratched and cut and broken so badly that for a moment Naomi didn't recognize him.

Lauren's hoarse voice echoed further away. "Mama's here honey. Listen to me, Benny's fine. I'm fine. Vivian's fine. It'll be okay."

"HOW CAN YOU TELL ME THAT! IT'S NOT FINE! KILI IS DEAD!" Naomi's desperate, grief-filled shrieks dragged off again into wracking sobs.

Benny's voice was weighted by fate, "Then we are not far behind, my darling. It won't be long."

"Look who finally woke up!" The sinister voice could only have belonged to one person.

Naomi was yanked to her knees in front of her father. Tears fell freely onto the basement's concrete floor, Naomi refused to meet the cold white-grey eyes of the man who had sired her. Lauren, Vivian, and Benny were quickly placed shoulder to shoulder with Naomi and somewhere she could here a knife being sharpened.

Azog's voice slithered around the room like a dark snake. "My children, son-in-law and lover! How nice of us to finally be together again!"

Naomi looked up and blinked. No. That wasn't right. She could have sworn that he had just been her father! The voice was unmistakable! But he looked like Vivian now!

"My master has given me many forms, each unique in appearance and chaos caused. Vivian's father, the raven devil. Naomi's father, Lauren's lover, blonde and bloody. Benjamin's divider, old and mousy."

Azog flickered through each form as he listed them, grinning. "I have been every nightmare, every fear, every bully and __everything__ that has ever caused you grief. And I am going to kill you."

Azog was given Orcrist from somewhere outside of Naomi's vision. He hefted the elven steel in his hands with a smile, " Rather fitting, isn't it? Goodbye, my loves."

Naomi braced herself for the stroke.

Bright white enveloped her, carrying her far and away. _**Is this oblivion? **_

_The Valar are not known for being so kind,_ whispered the white, _wake up Naomi._

* * *

When she woke Lauren and Vivian were keening, holding each other and rocking as Benny stared in to space. Naomi noticed that nothing had changed in the room, her father still stood mid-swing, his henchmen grinning. Nothing had changed but their places in the room.

Gandalf's voice rang out. "Come here, my children."

Obediently the four of them clustered around the elderly wizard. "I cannot bring back the men you love. I can, however, alter the past from before you met them."

Lauren looked as though she were about to raise a question, but Gandalf raised one finger to her. "No amount of time before the attack would change the outcome in this world. You three will have to travel to Middle Earth and win your beloved's hearts all over again, and Master Benjamin has an entirely different task ahead."

"And the children, Mithrandir? Can we bring them with us?" It was Vivian.

"They will have to continue in the current space-time orientation, as they would not exist in the other. You will see them when you dream." Gandalf regarded them critically. "I can only do this for you once. This is your chance to return to the life you once had. I will be with you along the journey and when the time comes I will tell you how to reverse this great tragedy. Do you accept?"

The four of them exchanged a glance and they spoke at once. "We do."

Gandalf smiled sadly. "Good luck."

The next thing Naomi knew she was falling backward into nothingness.

* * *

A.N. THis is the last chapter of this edition of the Reboot. I may just tweak it more at a later date, but this is what I have for now. I love you guys, thank you for not giving up on me.


End file.
